guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/MotDs
Rank Discussion "and rank 6, enough skill to be considered worthy. At rank 9 you are assumed to know every skill in the game and competently play any build." If only that were true... -Auron 03:15, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Lets form a rank table rank 0-3 = You obivously NEVER play Ha, so you must be a noob (woot go me) rank 4-6 = Most decent players who do not waste their lives fall into this category rank 7-9 = A high percent of the peoplewhothnktheyknowthemetagameandthinktheyarealwaysrightfallintothiscategory. rank 9+ = From Korea, or have never seen the light of day (no offence you uber rank 9+ but gam ingame achievement to you is a thing everyone pitys you on. Now that the scales up, discuss :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:26, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :Don't forget the r12 part, all iQ or RenO members :p -Auron 03:34, 8 June 2007 (CDT) GANK are the r11s :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:38, 8 June 2007 (CDT) I think skill starts to level off around rank 6 for most people. Unless someone has made it that far playing just one build (like IWAY), by the time you get to rank 6, which is no small amount of fame, you probably have no less skill than a rank 9. Additionally, rank is not an accurate way to determine skill. You can tell alot about a person by the build they are using and how quickly they adapt if you ask them to change their build. If a guy comes in with the wrong build for your team, and it takes forever to explain how to change it, they suck. A person with no rank may only take a second to adapt and understand a new build. The other thing is how much skill do you need to play SF and IWAY? A lot of builsd only require you to know how to do one thing. It only takes like 3 or 4 games of SF spiking to get the idea. Its not going to get better at rank 9. I feel bad for newcomers to HA because most groups only want people of rank. Not only will this make it hard to gain rank but it will also prevent them from learning. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 17:51, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :I'd rant about elitism and such here, since I'm stuck at r2 because of it, but when you are seeing warriors with mending and symbol of wrath, monks with no energy management and the ele using lightning orb with searing flames you can sort of understand why the unranked people are excluded. Lord of all tyria 18:04, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think maybe we should keep the cookiecutter builds like IWAY and SF spike for the unranked people because those builds allow groups to simply form and allow newcomers to HA without learning tons of new builds all at once while giving them a feel for the map and PvP on the whole. After getting some rank, you probably know a bit more about the state of the game even if you've never played some roles, you know what to expect from them. If I form groups (which I don't anymore because I don't have a vent server and I like playing with a group on vent), I don't usually demand rank, they just need to know how to play their bar or a bar I give them. Maybe its because I know I'm skilled enough even at a lower rank and I expect more of people, but I'm mostly just cranky about the shear number of r7+ groups that dismiss perfectly good lower ranked people without even speaking to them. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 16:28, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::If they are newcomers any build you give them will be new...IMO play what you can till rank 3 (for me was vim, vimway and paraspike now) and then concentrate on one build from then on. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 18:49, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I think that rank doesn't qualify how skilled someone is. I am barely rank 2, as I have not done a lot of HA, but I still consider myself a decent monk. If people ask for rank and you say 2, they /point, /laugh, and ignore everything else you say to them. That makes me mad. I mean, granted, I'm not perfect by any means, but I KNOW I can fill a slot better than a lot of other PuG monks out there. All those elitist people out there bug me because a lot of the times the people that are really going to hold the Hall are either guilds or a tight group of players that know each other. Sure, you may take halls once, but that is not going to A) win the favor or B) make you ub3r pro in the eyes of everyone else. Grr. /EndRant The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::::(Yeah, I know this is really late) One of my guildies held halls at r0 :P Reality laughs in the face of elitists. And I saw someone from vD flash a deer in a gvg(at the time they were ~100 rating ahead of #2) Oh, and for the rank table-r9+ includes those that frequent EBay. After seeing a r9 ask what vent was, I lost all trust in high rank. 71.31.151.96 21:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ebay lol. Yeah, same thing happened to me with an r6 I think. Anyways my pug almost beat a r50+ guild... we were running s(hit)way though. — Nova — ( ) 21:21, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Shitway? Sounds vaguely familiar lol :) --Progger 21:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha! <3 Progger — Nova — ( ) 01:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) To be honest... I've revised my opinions about rank. It does matter more than lower ranked players will realize. Not as much as the r9+ would have you believe, and its not a rule, but, yes, it matters. Sometimes its not that the build requires more skill to play, but rather an larger understanding of tactics, movement, and strategy are effected. Higher ranked players require less time to explain the overall build, will not appreciate the subtleties of various skills within a build, require explanations of how to time their spikes, reminders to kite, when and what to interrupt, how to pick their targets, when to preprot/snare/nuke/pressure/spike/retreat /push/infuse/interrupt/kd/rez/call for hex-condition-enchant removal... etc etc etc. I know plenty of lower ranked players who play very well but for the most part, these players have some preexisting pvp experience. Whether its tons of RA, GvG or even AB, players who have more experience in PvP are almost always better at PvP. Rank is just a way of measuring experience. That's not to say that you should be a jerk about it. Or if a lower rank than what your team is looking for wants to join because they know they can play the build you want well that they should be tossed aside. But, yes, rank matters. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:16, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Nuking "Effective nuker guide: the more 3 digit yellow numbers, the better." Haha, so true. Love that MotD. The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:04, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Glyph of immolation im actually really happy there is only 1 fire magic skill in EoTN, it encourages other builds and makes fire eles mad :P /Report I totally agree with you, the /report feature for leaving needs a review, at least for AB (most of my PvP exp. is AB). I mean, a (a bit exagerated for graphic porpuses) day in the life of an ABer goes like this: You spawn at the lobby outpost, where you spend some time putting together your 4-dude group, then you wait like 0-3 minutes for an opposing team, then the battle starts, then the damn game takes too freaking long cuz neither side wins the upper hand, then your momma calls you for dinner, your girlfriend rings your cellphone, your dad needs help changing a light bulb, your grandpa has a heart attack and falls down the stairs, and you really really gotta go take a sh*t. So, you leave, and then what? you get dishonored. It's not fair!' reanor' 04:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::\LOL!!!! The Paintballer (T/ ) 19:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Running down children I'd say that was worrying if I my first thought when I saw red text on TV wasn't "Why spend that money and have a broken link?". The internet has destroyed my mind. Lord of all tyria 20:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Furious Spearhead I'm reading this sentence of yours, and looking up the proper definition of this word (not as well versed in English vocabulary as I thought I was), and it still isn't making sense to me. Perhaps someone break this down for me, so I actually understand it, lol. Because I'm just not seeing it. 1. the substitution of a mild, indirect, or vague expression for one thought to be offensive, harsh, or blunt. 2. the expression so substituted: “To pass away” is a euphemism for “to die.” -- Sk8 (T) 20:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Paragons are very angry people? :?--Gigathrash 20:49, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hah! You don't get it either :P -- Sk8 (T) 20:50, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't.--Gigathrash 20:56, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer Skuld's "Barbed Barbed Axe" for fun item names. If I could take a guess, the meaning here is in "spear" + "head", the former being substituted for ... and the latter for ..., neither of which I could reveal because it would ruin the joke. Which is moderately clever, especially as it is a witty in-game observation. (T/ ) 05:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It wouldn't ruin the joke, because I still don't really get it :/ I really am that slow apparently. -- Sk8 (T) 15:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Scratch that, I think I just got it... lol... wiki posting after a long night of work is not advised O_o -- Sk8 (T) 15:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) All Mesmer Team I think this is really quite amazing actually. Typically the Mesmer class is more of a "grease-monkey". They are good great interrupters first off. They have degen on their side, and anti melee/spellcaster attributes too. This could make them extremely versatile, but, the one thing the Mesmer class seems to lack is direct damage ability. Only a few Mesmer skills really deal direct damage, but the strength in that, is the ones that do, typically do it at an armor ignoring rate. I am interested if you would reveal some of the skills/tactics used in this. It has sparked my curiosity :P -- Sk8 (T) 15:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Direct damage capability-- AND healing.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:42, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Most of us had E-surge. we all had diversion. Some of us had aneurysm to counteract the inability of esurge to do damamge on a low energy target. it was very chaotic and weird. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:59, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::8 diversions would be very annoying to the opposing monks. Especially when you drain them and then spike them to death.--Gigathrash 04:02, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Overkill much?-- 04:02, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats ! It seems like today is your birthday. Congratulations ! May the matchstick-people be a contribution for your birthday every year ! :) -- -- ( talk ) 08:13, 1 April 2008 (UTC) April 1st For the third time this year. Yay. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I've been quoted lolololol Lost-Blue 05:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I've very nearly famous!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 01:46, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::It made me laugh and I really needed a new MotD as my bday was last week. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Put on that I was born on October 13, a Friday Zulu Inuoe 01:51, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Ouch that stings. Well, lesson learnt I suppose. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that stings, but you can really blame no one but yourself unfortunately. Well, at least now we can unleash the fury of the GuildWiki Mafia on the player. :) (T/ ) 05:02, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::We've been practicing. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:24, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::LOL! Not at your loss, but the fact that I said to myself after I read your MOTD, ouch, then hit the talk page, and lookie what the title of this section is :P. Its a shame that they are people out there that do this kinda of crap, though. And I bet they get away with it all the time too. Its almost worth reporting them, but as Entropy said, no one to blame but yourself. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) The bright side. At least your leader still has an account. One of my friends (with, admittedly, much less invested than your friend) had a hacker who managed to get him permanently banned. If you think changing a password is difficult, try appealing a ban. All the same, though, that really sucks. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I know what it's like to have your hard-earned stuff just up and disappear, through no fault of your own (unless they had really easy password?), and then to not get reimbursed for it. The reasoning is always something like "well if we did it for you that would set a precedent and..." which doesn't even consider the merits of the individual case. Sucks but at least no one can ever touch your HoM achievements...so when GW2 comes around it will not matter. (T/ ) 04:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heres the stupid part: We emailed ANet from his address and gave them lots of info saying that the account was hacked. Until he got home (poor guy was at an amusement park all day knowing he was hacked) he couldn't do anything. I said, can you like lock the account or something to stop that person from fucking around with it. Well the account continued to get fucked with and more of his characters we deleted AFTER that. So I think they have some explaining. And whats wrong with setting a precedent for giving a fuck when a person gets their account hacked. Its not like he was careless and was telling everyone his info. So the fact that it got hacked is probably their shoddy security. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) /fail I start college September 18th :) Cress Arvein 02:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC)